


best year ever

by enablelove



Series: Twitter Prompts! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: AU. Jared is the new teacher on campus.





	best year ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> This is me trying to entice the beautiful muse to come back to me. This one is for dugindeep with the prompt school.

“Everyone, say hello to Jared Padalecki, he’ll be the new sixth and seventh grade math teacher,” Mr. Kripke says, motioning to the giant towering over him. The crowd of teachers dutifully does so, knowing the principal will wait until it happens. 

Jensen’s worked at Winchester Academy for four years now, and he’s never been attracted to a fellow teacher until today. 

“Jared, you’re going to work with Jensen Ackles, the eighth grade math and Algebra teacher,” Mr. Kripke continues, motioning over to Jensen and Jensen nods at Jared, smiling just a little because while the guy is hot, it’s still early o’clock, the coffee hasn’t hit him yet, and he’s trying to hold on to every minute of summer. 

“Hey man,” Jared says, after ambling over to him and thrusting out his arm for a handshake.

“Morning,” Jensen replies, returning the shake and automatically cataloguing the firm grip, long fingers, and surprisingly soft skin. “Welcome to Winchester.”

“Thanks,” Jared says, smile carving out dimples and damn, Jensen’s totally a goner. “I’ve heard amazing things about this school.”

“We’re pretty awesome,” Jensen jokes back, “having me on staff and all.” 

“Wow, humble and gorgeous, a stunning combination,” Jared teases back and Jensen can feel the flush creep up his cheek. 

“I mean, why bother with formalities, right?” 

Jared nods in consideration, that smile still on his face.

“Is that your first piece of sage advice, sensei?” Jared asks. Jensen knows this is going to be a great year, and he’s glad the caffeine has finally hit his system enough to flirt back. Nerdily flirt back. 

“Fear not, young Padawan, I’ll take you under my wing and teach you my ways,” Jensen says, voice going low and slow. 

“Can’t wait,” Jared says, biting his lip with eyes bright. Oh yes, it’s definitely going to be the best year ever.


End file.
